


Factum fieri infectum non potest

by vergilia_43



Category: Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Dead Romans Society (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergilia_43/pseuds/vergilia_43
Summary: Post-coital Ovid/Catullus.(#4: Factum fieri infectum non potest, “It is impossible for a deed to be undone”)
Relationships: Gaius Valerius Catullus/Publius Ovidius Naso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Factum fieri infectum non potest

Ovid enjoys a Roman villa again in… this space between life and total oblivion. What did they call it? This memorial afterlife? (Catullus jokingly calls it the Dead Romans Society. Ovid isn’t the only one who doesn’t get the reference.)

Speaking of Catullus, he is currently nestled between Ovid’s legs and the mess of covers the pair recently created. Ovid puts his head on Catullus’s bare shoulder and reflects on the weird nature of hickeys in this realm. Wounds that can be made (how can you hurt a spirit?) and can heal (the marks of death don’t fade on them).

**Author's Note:**

> non-explicit works in this series are on sappho_42 on ao3


End file.
